campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Bourne a Thief, Always a Thief
The Greek Myth of how Raccoons came to be In the days before Rome... Aleksanteri, son of Icantrus was born. From the second he slid from the womb his eyes twinkled with mischief and cunning. His hands quickly snatched his sister's milk cup from her, and drank it all for himself. His sister unclear began to cry, while the milk settled warmly in Aleksanteri's stomach. His sister cried all night long, and soon the milk began to turn to guilt., His mother sang to him quietly as she swaddled him in blankets. She sang to him tales of Greek heroes, the gods themselves, and goddesses alike. His eyes grew wide with wonder and he reached his chubby hands out to grasp at the air, as if grabbing at her song so he could hold them forever. Finally, everyone settled down to sleep. His mother settle Aleksanteri in front of the fire to sleep. But the guilt still clawed at Aleksanteri, for his sister was sill crying for milk. They had no more left in their cow, or his parents would have given her more. Little Aleksanteri, only five hours old, stood up from his cocoon of blankets and began to walk. Slowly but steadily, he took one step after another. He stole out the door and into the night, humming his mother's song as he went. He recalled the tale of Hermes, in which he was only a few hours old and stole a herd of cows. He knew he wasn't a god, no no all he wanted was a cow. One cow with enough milk for his sister. I mean goodness- a whole herd was just be unjust to the farmer! With that he headed out and looked for the best cow in the land. After searching for hours he found a beautiful white one, speckled with black spots and beautiful wide eyes. "Oh yes," he said aloud. "You're the one." He patted her on the back and offered her a cow treat. Aleksanteri hopped on the back of the cow, and on they went. What a sight that would be, except for the farmer who was now used to it. He came quickly home, but not unnoticed. Hermes looked down on the young lad with favor, pleased that someone had educated them in his ways, and so young. Aleksanteri milked the cow, just enough to fill his sister's little tin cup. He snuck into her room, and handed it to her> Her blue eyes stopped crying and her hands eagerly reached for the tin. She drank joyfully, and Aleksanteri was pleased to see her face. His heart flew and he knew that he must see that face of delight on every one of his family members. Hermes watched the young boy's progress, until he was not a boy but a man. Every day he would steal into people's homes and houses to take something for his family. Usually his sister, for he favored her the most. His dedication and his thieving skills impressed Hermes very much and he couldn't help but be amused by it too. One night though, Aleksanteri stole into the Butcher's shop for good beef. His sister often complained about the quality of the meat they had, and she wanted some good beef for once. But he was not quiet enough, he fell upon the knives and awoke the butcher. Just as the butcher was about to slice Aleksanteri in the face Hermes took favor on him. A raccoon scurried away from the butcher's shop, knowing only to steal the bad meat from the garbage. Category:DaughterofPoseidon14 Category:One-Shot Category:Short Stories